


Day 26: Monster

by AQ110



Series: Klancetober [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Angst, Conner Lance, Detective Keith (Voltron), Detroit: Become Human - Freeform, Hank Keith, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 18:46:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: In a world full of androids and the newest technology, sometimes you need to really look at the world around you. Oh, and it seems that there are more homicide cases to solve, so there's that too.Part 26 of 31 for @ikimaru's (Instagram) Klancetober!Each part has a chance to have another chapter or a full fledged story afterwords, so please leave a comment if you want more and I will have regular updates once October ends!





	Day 26: Monster

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently OBSESSED with this game; you have no idea. And I couldn't really decide who I wanted them to be. I chose Lance to be Conner because their personality types and wanting to please others are very similar (but if I chose Keith then it would line up more with him being alone, not understanding feelings, and not being human). I chose Keith to be Hank because he lost everything, can be considered the best lieutenant, and tolerance for other things. (If Lance was Hank, it would have worked in the sense that he if a family man)

**Day 26: Monster**

 

Racism never really ends. It didn’t matter what you did for other people or who you were as a person. If you look different, talk different, or think different, you are excluded. Most try their best to fit into the mold society has given them. To blend into the crowd like a dull grey painting, just to survive.

But Lance just couldn’t do that. Well, not really.

He is an android, just like the hundreds he sees everyday. But he’s different. He’s a prototype that is the closest to human that human kind has ever gotten. He has reactors to simulate an ability to understand what one is feeling. He is an android, but he knows the workings of most human minds.

It’s the second time he has left the Cyberlife building since he was created. The first, just last week, was a solo mission where he was able to save a little girl from their house android who had become...deviant. Able to feel emotions he was never programmed to have.

And now he was being assigned to someone to work with on other deviant cases. Looking at his future partners file, he realized that he would soon be working with one of the best detectives in Detroit. It seems he had...discipline issues, but the cases he solved speak for him enough for Lance to know that this man would be a good partner when it came down to it.

Now all he had to do was locate him inside the shabby bar near the outskirts of town.

It didn’t take long, with him being a state of the art machine after all. But hushed whispers about him being there were angry. Almost making him turn to wait outside for the man in question. But who knew how long that would be? It was his job to find the lieutenant and bring him to the crime scene to the best of his abilities. For now he would have to sacrifice the other patrons sense of comfort. He sat down next to the man he was looking for.

“Lieutenant Kogane.” he stated, eyes never leaving the other mans face.

Kogane spared a glance at him before turning back to the glass on the table. “What do you want, kid?”

Now that was a weird phrase. The lieutenant was only 25 and Lance’s model was based to look about that age too. Not to mention his memory banks were stuffed with more knowledge than most others could comprehend. (Although if you were to get technical, he was only a few months old)

“Lieutenant, my name is Lance. I have come to collect you.”

The human scoffed “Collect me?”

“Yes. You see, there has been a homicide involving another deviant android and you were assigned to the case. Chief Shirogane told me to collect you.”

“He can kiss my ass.” He stated before downing the rest of his drink. “Fucking androids.”

Ah. So it seemed the lieutenant in front of him wasn’t a fan of androids either. Although it did not hurt his feelings, for he was a machine, he found himself curious as to why that was. If there was a particular reason in the first place. But when Kogane’s purple eyes looked into his fake blue ones, he didn’t bother asking.

“No offense or anything, kid. I just think androids are being used wrong. Deviants wouldn’t be popping up out of fuck knows where if they were being used right.” He got up from his stool and pulled on his leather coat. Lance stood up and trailed behind him as he exited the building. “If you ask me, it’s the humans who are the real monsters. But what the fuck do I know? I’m just some drunk ass detective trying not to blow my own fucking brains out.”

_ Monster. _ Lance had heard the term often before. Sometimes even directed at himself. But hearing that humans were being called monsters, by a human themselves, it was weird. Almost foreign to his ears.

Once he was buckled in the passengers seat, looking at Kogane behind the wheel, he couldn’t stop the curious words from spilling over his lips.

“But I don’t think you’re a monster Lieutenant Kogane.”

The human snorted as he backed the car away from the bar. Lance’s scanners were able to indicate that he was indeed sober enough to drive. 

“That’s just it though. You don’t know me. I’m one of the worst kinds of monsters out there.” A moment of silence passed between the two. But before Lance could ask for clarification, Kogane spoke up “And shut up. We have a fucking homicide to solve and I don’t need your dumb questions in my head while we work.”


End file.
